


Tales long forgotten

by Quine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original Mythology, Poetry, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quine/pseuds/Quine
Summary: Only one remains in lands far away,surrounded by fields and forests they say.But is it a story, or is it true?Believe it or not. That is up to you.





	Tales long forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote.

Only one remains in lands far away,  
surrounded by fields and forests they say.

 

I heard it first from a man on the way,  
“He is filth” - “…lost his mind”, the townspeople say.

Despite even she, my mother dear,  
she warned me; “He is dangerous”,  
but I just had to hear.

He mumbled stories, all day and night,  
it could’ve been crazy,  
but in his eyes shone this light!

I was just a child, but I listened close  
and this was the moment of truth, I suppose.

It may not be their truth, it may not be yours,  
but it surely was mine, and this set the course.

The man disappeared, forgotten was he  
and the words, that he’d told, they slowly left me. 

Despite tales forgotten, enflamed in my core,  
something caused me to travel,  
to think there was more.

 

Almost forgotten over life and youth,  
I once heard a woman, telling the truth.

I found a town of travelers, like me,  
living in tents, and there, there was she.

Darkness had fallen and there within trees,  
they juggled, breathed fire, brought stories to me.

The laughter grew silent, crowd parted, bowed,  
respectfully greeted, by all of the rows.

Storyspinner, Legend-teller,  
she’d be called in my towns manner.

But here it was different, because they knew,  
that every story is somewhat true.

Shadows were dancing on her skin,  
when she told again of this wondróus thing.

The fire dancing just behind,  
when I noticed, I’d been blind.

The truth was back and in my core,  
the flame within me grew once more.

A flame became fire,challenging me,  
and it burned and reeminded, the urgent of thee.

My purpose pushing forward once more,  
to find me the Land of the story from lore.

I left not long after, I just couldn’t stay,  
the matter of purpose showing the way.

The day of parting had to come,  
but there she showed up,  
bracelets shining like sun.

“Few are to listen to its beautiful song,  
a song of sorrow and a song of the wrong.

A song of beauty and a song of might,  
like laugher of children and stardusts light.

I hope you will find, what you desire,  
but don’t get eaten away by your fire”

With that she left me as I stood  
and disappeared like he for good.

 

I searched for weeks, for months for years,  
unsang, unspoken, unwept tears.

The need to find it my delight,  
but also heavy burdens weight.

What I saw, i can’t explain,  
but I will try to tell the tale.

I saw lands like none before,  
a land of sand, and nothing more. 

There was a place once, now it’s gone,  
where once stood a castle, and now there is none.

I sat with strangers, thieves and liars,  
next to knights, at pits of fire.

Fought beside them, fought against,  
fought with women, fought with men.

And enter did I every land,  
and then I thought; “This is the end”

Crossing land and crossing through,  
I thought the story can’t be true.

But as I stayed, I felt in me,  
a fire burning. “Leave me be!”

 

But then I found it, finally.  
The land of fields and giant tree.

No human soul to be around,  
but then I heard an eerie sound.

A single city, left to rot,  
by our race, the human lot.

But was it human? Didn’t seem…  
It reached the sky, and grounds grass green.

Never had I seen such thing,  
city like a circle, built like a ring.

I watched and followed the buildings tall,  
polished white marble, my destinys call.

Eventually, I reached the center,  
of the city, I did enter.

 

And suddenly I saw it there,  
Protector of the knowledge here.

No, human was this being never;  
oh see its scales and wings of leather.

Then I heard it sing its song,  
the song of right and of the wrong.

The song of purpose, song of love,  
and song of life and death and cause.

And then I knew, that I was right,  
to follow the path, despite all the fight.

And as I touched the beings skin,  
I knew that it and I were kin.

Its mind and mine were one together,  
its wings were mine, these wings of leather.

The restlessness, that I had felt,  
my whole life eased, and then I knelt.

I knew the things, that were to do,  
“Protect this place, it’s up to you”

“It’s up to you…”, that was the offer,  
the being asked me like a brother.

And then it sang with joy and knew,  
that I would join it, just to do

What it had hoped to find someday, to leave ”IT” be  
and make “IT” they.

And as I joined it, in its task,  
it sang about a lonley past

That it would leave, because today,  
IT was no longer “IT”, but “THEY”

 

Only one remained in lands far away,  
surrounded by fields and forests they say.  
But is it a story, or is it true?  
Believe it or not. That is up to you.


End file.
